


A Kitten on the Fence

by Mangal2012



Series: A Purr-fect Collection [1]
Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Garrett is still Garrett, Gen, He is but he isn't, Master Thief is still The Master, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangal2012/pseuds/Mangal2012
Summary: Basso burst into the little alleyway, and stomped up the stairs yelling,“Dammit, Garrett! You bring that ring back here or so help me!”Stalking over to the door, he yanked it open and bellowed into the darkness,“Your hide is gonna be on my wall if you don’t get back here, you little shit!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put it as Teen because Basso's mouth is foul.

  


_"Drop it, you little cretin!"_

  


The merchant standing in the shadows rolled his eyes at the sudden shout. Garrett must have snatched another piece of a client’s wares. And made quite the mess, going by the crash that followed. It was surprising the man ever made any money with how often his pet thief filched pieces from his desk. Why he still kept the sneaky little thing, only the Queen knew.

  


He watched, amused, as a black blur shot out of the window and squirmed under the gates leading to Mourningside.

  


Basso burst into the little alleyway, and stomped up the stairs yelling, _“Dammit, Garrett! You bring that ring back here or so help me!”_

  


Stalking over to the door, he yanked it open and bellowed into the darkness, _“Your hide is gonna be on my wall if you don’t get back here, you little shit!”_

  


He slammed the gate shut, growling under his breath. “That little furball is gonna cost me fifty gold with this disappearing act.”

  


Glaring at the amused merchant, he barked, “The hell are you smirking at, old man!?”

  


Chuckling, the man tipped his hat. “How many times today does that make, Basso? Three? _Four?_ ”

  


“You know damn well how many times!” he yelled. “You think I can’t see all those tally marks behind you, you smug prick? Do us all a favour next time and _**stop**_ him!!”

  


“Oh, but surely a humble merchant such as myself couldn’t hope to outwit _the_ Master Thief.” He grinned.

  


Basso snorted. “Humble my ass. Ugh, I need a drink. That damn cat is driving me up the frickin’ wall.”

  


“I’d be glad to take him off your hands if he’s such a bother …” the merchant offered.

  


He was pinned with a cold stare. “Touch a single whisker on that cat and the Watch will never find your carcass.”

  


He turned to head back inside. “Enjoy your lurking, old man,” he grumbled at the still grinning man.

  


Back in his workshop, Basso sighed and started to pick up the coins scattered everywhere … for the fourth time that day. He had just put the last sack into his safe when a small _“mew!”_ near his feet announced the return of his pain in the neck. Seething, he shut the safe with a sharp snap.

  


Eyes narrowing, he looked down. “Welcome back, Garrett. Have a nice visit with her Majesty? Did we make a nice _profit_?”

  


Purring, the little kitten wound around and between his ankles. His fluffy pitch black fur was damp and partially matted from the evening fog. A smear of cream on his little nose was quickly licked away. Innocent blue eyes stared up at him.

  


“ **Don’t** look at me like that, you little thief.” He gently nudged the cat away. “I told you I was saving that ring for a highbrow client! Fifty, Garrett! _Fifty_ gold pieces down the drain because, what? You wanted to make nice with the Queen of Beggars? Lounge about on her lap with a saucer of milky tea? You know you ain’t gettin’ your part of the take for the next few jobs because of this stunt.”

  


An indignant meow followed him as he headed over to his desk. He hissed as prickly claws suddenly dug into his leg. He paused to let the kitten swiftly climb to his shoulder. Garrett wrapped around the back of his neck, rumbling with discontent as he kneaded Basso’s scarf with small agitated paws.

  


“Don’t be like that, you manipulative little monster.” He sighed, scratching behind furry ears. “I don’t like this anymore than you. It’s dry kibble until that fifty gold is paid back, or until you can find a suitable replacement for it. You’re gonna need a lot more than spare change and silverware to fix this.”

  


The kitten gave a quick shake, a faint jingling coming from around his neck.

  


Curious, Basso grabbed him by the scruff and moved him to the desk. Scritching Garrett’s head he tilted his head up to reveal a small black pouch.

  


“When did you get this?” He flicked the bag, making it clatter. The little menace just kept purring, pushing his head into Basso’s hand.

  


Some fumbling, an irritated nip, and one apologetic back rub later, he had the bag off Garrett’s neck and open in front of him. It was a nifty little thing and clearly made exclusively for his furry little Thief. After rubbing the material between his fingers he found it was made of thick black velvet, layered with soft padding to keep the clinking of coins and jewels from reaching suspicious ears. A black lump on an inside corner turned out to be a handsewn bird in the shape of Basso’s mark.

  


What’s more, it was full of coins! Old ones. _Really_ old. Probably used around the time the old gods were still worshiped. He marveled at the pile of gold. Money this ancient would be worth a fortune! He smirked. If he played his cards right he might get _more_ than they were worth.

  


He glanced at the preening cat. “I don’t know how you managed this one, but I ain’t gonna look the gift cat in the mouth. Nice goin’, Garrett. This will definitely cover for that ring … and the necklace before that, and the necklace before _that_ , and the bracelet from two days ago …”

  


Garrett’s happy mood soured with each word. His ears flattened against his head, fur bristling and puffed up tail twitching behind him. At the mention of the bracelet he attacked Basso’s hand with a yowl. Basso just laughed, letting the irate kitten scratch and bite at him.

  


With a clever twist of his wrist Basso caught Garrett around the chest, flipped him onto his back and pinned him in place, one calloused hand shifting to give him a firm belly rub. Effectively distracted from gnawing his hand off Garrett stretched out, purring like an engine before melting into a delighted puddle of fuzz. Snickering, Basso complied with the quiet demand, petting him with one hand while the other counted out the coins and wrote out the additions in his accounting book.

  


An hour later the candles were sputtering, at the end of their wicks. Garrett had moved into Basso’s upturned hat, curled up in a tight sleepy bundle. Basso wrote out one last calculation in his ledger before laying his favourite pen down with a tired sigh. He straightened from his hunch over the book and rolled his head from side to side, wincing at each crack and pop. Massaging his hand he sent a brief look out the window. The pinking clouds meant dawn was minutes away.

  


Standing with a groan, he closed the book and stuck it in the drawer, locking it after a quick shove shut and full twist of the key.

  


Startled by the bang, Garrett lurched upright and looked around, disoriented. Finding nothing wrong he rested his head on the brim and eyed him balefully. He chirped a complaint then broke into a yawn, tiny fangs bared and pink tongue curling. An ear twitched contemplatively and he rose, back arched in a tight curve. After a quick shake he hopped out and wandered over to Basso.

  


Gaze fond, Basso watched the kitten stop in front of him and start washing his face. “Hey there, sleepy head. Have a good nap?”

  


Garrett sneezed at him.

  


Smiling, Basso extended an arm. “Ready for bed then?”

  


Pausing in his grooming, Garrett seemed to consider it before giving his tail one last lick. Briskly seizing his new purse, Garrett darted up Basso’s arm to his shoulder, and leapt to the window ledge. He turned and pawed at the air, his meow muffled by the purse held in his mouth.

  


“Alright. I’ll see you later then? Make sure you watch your tail out there. And avoid the House of Blossoms this time, yeah? That perfume didn’t leave your fur for weeks. Dogs _and_ humans could smell you coming from a mile away. Remember all those baths I had to give you because you couldn’t clean yourself?”

  


He laughed when Garrett sneezed at him again. A flick of the tail and his kitten was gone.

  


After locking the door and giving the room another once over, he started to get ready for bed. Stripping to his underclothes, he shoved a couple of cat toys off the bed and settled beneath the covers. His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

  


The sun was high in the sky when he was woken by little paws carefully maneuvering up his leg and over his stomach towards his head. He squinted blearily. Garrett’s tiny face came into focus, inches from his own. They stared at each other for a minute, until Garrett licked his nose. Basso groaned and closed his eyes, turning his head away.

  


“Brat.”

  


Soft sun-warmed fur nestled into the space between his neck and shoulder. Garrett spun in a circle a few times before settling into a ball, body vibrating as he purred contently. Basso turned his head back with a smile, to nuzzle his nose into his kitten’s side. With a low sigh he fell back asleep, the smell of the city drifting into his dreams.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The ♥beautiful♥, ♪beloved♪, and ♫cherished♫ Haethel Beta'd this for me!
> 
> You should go lavish attention over their works ^^♥ because they're awesome.
> 
> This is Garrett: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a7/3c/65/a73c650655265fca95a6a6e6740e55d7.jpg  
> Focus Garrett!: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/33/de/9f/33de9feb680a2ea479c7bf153e5278b7.jpg


End file.
